


Sarah Wished Away Her Brother - Made up Lyrics to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire"

by Exodela



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Labyrinth - Freeform, Song Lyrics, song We Didn't Start the Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exodela/pseuds/Exodela
Summary: I got bored one day and wrote Lyrics about the movie Labyrinth to the song We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel.
Kudos: 1





	Sarah Wished Away Her Brother - Made up Lyrics to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire"

Old Junk Lady, Didymus, Lan-celot, Ambrosias

Sarah Williams, Toby Williams, Wicked Stepmother

Hedgeward, Hoggle, Hogbrain, Higgle, The Four Guards give you a riddle

Fireys, Fairies, Wiseman, His Hat, and the Door Kno-ckers

Helping Hands, go-blins, tea with Worm, and Mer-lin

Jareth, The Nipper Sticks, and The Keepers of the Bricks

Oubliette, Certain Death!, Bog of Eternal Stench

13 hours, The False Alarms, marking path with lipstick

Sarah wished away her brother

Took it all for granted

Has to solve the Labyrinth

Sarah wished away her brother

She has 13 hours

To save the Babe with the power

Biting Fairies, No Way In!, Sarah asks the right question

Worm says, ‘’Ello”, No time for tea, through the wall she’ll walk

Go-blins changing marks, "Mom’s a fragging aardvark!"

"Babe with the power", Jareth’s Bouncing Cock

"She choose down", Oubliette, Hoggle gets a nice bracelet

"Piece of Cake!", upping stakes, cleaners RUN FOR MERCY'S SAKE!

Ludo stuck, calling rocks; ring in mouth, door knocker knocks

Poison Peach, Hoggle takes, This will be a mistake!

Sarah wished away her brother

Took it all for granted

Has to solve the Labyrinth

Sarah wished away her brother

She has 13 hours

To save the Babe with the power

Fireys, Chilly Down, rolling their heads on the ground

Ho-ggle, gets a kiss, al-most becomes a Prince

Didymus, adamant: "Air is sweet and fragrant"

Sa- cred Vow, "No one shall, cross without my permission"

Sarah almost, falls in; Ludo calls the rocks again

Bog of Stench, "Smell Bad!", Across the rocks they go

Sarah, is hungry, takes a bite of poison peach

"Everything is, dancing", Sarah's in a bubble

Sarah wished away her brother

Took it all for granted

Has to solve the Labyrinth

Sarah wished away her brother

She has 13 hours

To save the Babe with the power

Big poofy, ballgown, Masqueraders spin round

"I'll be, there for, You As the World Falls Down"

Sarah and the Goblin King, cheek to cheek they are dancing

Clock chimes, chair thrown, fantasy, crashing down

Falls on, Junk Lady, Sarah thinks it’s all a dream

Finds the Play, breaks away, _what else do I have to say_

Sarah wished away her brother

Took it all for granted

Has to solve the Labyrinth

Sarah wished away her brother

She has 13 hours

To save the Babe with the power

At the gate, guards asleep, "Sir Didymus; Quiet, Please!"

Goblin, City, hastily, defeat

"I have to face him alone, that is the way that its done"

Escher Room, Jareth singing:, "You starve and near exhaust me"

Sarah jumping, falling down, walls crumbling all around

Turned the world, upside down, "I’ve been, generous"

"Fear me, Love me, as I say, and then I will be your slave"

Then Sarah says (foolishly), "You have no Power over me!"

Sarah wished away her brother

Took it all for granted

Has to solve the Labyrinth

Sarah wished away her brother

She has 13 hours

To save the Babe with the power


End file.
